parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas meets up with the Engines.
Here is another clip from Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast as the first installment on Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (mentioned) Transcript *(Thomas activates his blue lightsaber and slashes at the cage's chain and sends the cage falling to the ground and breaking apart and sending out six engines, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, and after switching off his lightsaber, Thomas quickly bows down) *Stepney: (bows down) Splendid, Agent Thomas! I'm the King of the Engines, and I would like to congratulate for your bravery. (Bill walks forward and grabs the crown of Stepney and tries it on) Hey! *Bill: Don't listen to him. I'm the king of the engines. *Thomas: (astonished) Huh?! But-- *Ben: (sneaks forward and snatches the crown of Bill's head and tries it on) No. I'm the real king. *Thomas: (depressed) Aw, come on, who's the king here?! *Ben: Yeah, really, it's me! (Bash snatches the crown and puts it on his head) *Bash: Me! (The bluebell bandicoot engine, the two fox engines, and the three donkey engines start fighting over the crown) *Dash: Me! *Ferdinand: Me! *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: (together) Me me me me! No me! (the blue cat engine gets cross at the moment and finally shouts rudely) *Thomas: STOP! (scaring the engines, who suddenly stop fighting) I absolutely must see Princess Emily. Do you know where she is? (the engines stop fighting and gulp in fear and kindly pass the crown over to Stepney, who puts it on his head, and shrugs, but talks nervously) *Stepney: (grabs an orange lightsaber and gives it to Thomas, who activates it, and switches it off, and gives Thomas another pistol gun, that is put onto his belt with his other pistol gun) Um, that isn't easy to say, but I must tell you this. The diesels have taken poor Princess Emily to the Fairy's glade, and have locked her in one of their strongholds. To find her, we can send along to the Isle of Doors. The isle is a magic place, that leads to many other worlds. Only we, the engines know how to get there! The passage requires five lums, which means that you have them. Prepare yourself for a great journey. (claps his hands and sends out a silver lum, which goes into the hole, and turns into a magic portal. Thomas backs away, scared, but runs bravely forward, and jumps into the portal, and vanishes toward the isle of doors) *Emily's Voice: Thomas, you're our last hope. Note *The Clearing Woods of Light is also a level, which Thomas can come back to later, so that he can use the purple lum to reach a secret bonus area in the Gordon village, which is the only content that remains on the Sega Dreamcast version, with six Glob Crystals, and six minigames, six of that are playable, and downloadable. The content isn't put on the Apple IOS and Nintendo 3DS versions of Thomas 2. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17